


Lies and Misdirections

by Charity_Angel



Series: Cheating [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack and Ianto very studiously don't discuss their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies and Misdirections

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during 'Countrycide'. Sequel of sorts to "It Wasn't Cheating" and "It Isn't Cheating", but could absolutely be read as a stand-alone.

“You lied,” Jack said, leaning casually against the picnic bench. They were alone: Gwen and Owen were off ‘getting firewood’ (because that had them all fooled, not), and Tosh was very studiously giving him and Ianto space, hovering at the other side of the campsite and fiddling with her PDA, trying to look busy and not at all like she was eavesdropping.

Ianto paused in his shuffling of gear in the tent. “Not to sound like the twelve-year-old girls Gwen so clearly thinks we are, but so did you. At least…”

“ _That_ was misdirection,” Jack protested. “I’ve got a reputation to maintain, you know.”

“Yes, I know all about your ‘reputation’,” Ianto responded acerbically, pulling his head out of the back seat and unleashing The Eyebrows on Jack. “I… Owen already thinks I shouldn’t be here: if I’d told him the truth, he’d think it was just because I’m shagging you.”

“As long as you don’t believe that.”

Ianto shrugged. “I don’t know what to believe,” he admitted. “I was never a field agent before, and I haven’t been here, either, until now.”

Jack gained a wistful expression, remembering. “Oh, I don’t know: we made a pretty good team catching Myfanwy.”

The Eyebrows made a brief comeback. “You know I put her in there, don’t you?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, I worked that one out just after the incident with the faeries. Still, that takes some balls, manhandling a live pteranodon.”

There was a sigh before Jack continued. “Look, Ianto, I know how much I annoy the locals round here. I thought that a loud, obnoxious American coming blundering in with two English people and, well, Gwen in tow might not set the right tone.”

Ah, suddenly things made sense. “You thought I might swing things in your favour with the locals, even up the numbers.”

“Yeah. And, since none of us speak the language…”

Ianto laughed. “You’re worried the nasty Welshmen won’t talk to you in words you can understand?”

“I’m being practical and using the resources at my disposal.”

Ianto was saved from a response by shouts from Gwen and Owen that _didn’t_ sound like they were jumping each other. They exchanged a brief, reassuring glance before running towards the sounds, guns drawn.


End file.
